Watching HTTYD
by Kittylover23114
Summary: While in the middle of the Monstrous Nightmare fight, the Vikings and Dragons of Berk are teleported to a room where their going to watch How To Train Your Dragon. My OC from A Frozen Love is in this and is Hiccup's cousin and has a female Night Fury, Midnight. There will be a universe where they all will meet again. Rated T cause it can be and language.
1. Welcome Vikings of Berk

**Hey so I've been inspired to do a watching their movie story, so without further ado, Httyd.**

* * *

"Stop the fight." Stoick said filled with confusion and anger

"No! I need you all to see this. Their not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them" Hiccup told while reaching out to put his hand on the Monstrous Nightmare's head.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yells in anger and bangs his hammer on one of the bars. Just as he did so a bright light surrounded them teleporting them to a place unknown

* * *

As soon as the light vanished, it revealed to show the vikings all in one pile except Astrid and Hiccup, who were just standing next to the pile.

At the bottom of the pile is Stoick, who finally gets to stand up when all the vikings got off him.

They look around and find themselves in a room with chairs in rows upon rows, black walls, a red carpet, and a white screen in front.

"Welcome residents of Berk." A mysterious voice said

Before anything else could be said Stoick starts yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE WE?! TELL ME OR FACE THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST!"

While many were expecting to hear a scream, they weren't expecting to hear laughter.

"Oh Stoick, your very funny, you can't hurt me." She continued, then there was a small flash of light. When it faded, in its place was a 13-year-old with brown hair that was in a braid, green eyes, tan skin, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a purple tee-shirt, a jean jacket, a pair of jeans, and purple tennis shoes.

"Haha, she's a hiccup, I bet she can't even carry out her treats" Snotlout teased. He was about to do some more teasing, but was stopped by a knife flying past his head.

"Don't you ever say I can't carry out my treats cause next time I won't miss." She said

"So, who are you?" Hiccup asked

"Well since you asked so politely. But I'm surprised that you guys haven't even guessed who I am yet." She said

Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition. He knows that voice from anywhere. "G-Gabi is that really you?"

"No, it's the boogeyman." Gabi said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Haha very funny Gabi" Hiccup laughed

"Anyway, the reason I have brought you all here is to watch a movie, a moving pictures with voices in a series of events." Gabi explained. "Also, I need you to not do anything violent when my other guests arrive, but just incase I took away your weapons." they all nodded, hopping the other guests were nice and allies.

_Humph, their in for a_ _surprise. _Gabi thought. Gabi lifted her arms and light came out of her hands. Then there was a flash of light, then it faded away and in its place were the other guests came.

"DRAGONS!" the vikings yelled. All the vikings started to yell a war cry except Hiccup and Astrid. They went for their weapons but realized their weapons were gone.

"What did you think I was joking when I told you that I took your weapons away." Gabi told the vikings. "Anyways, everyone find your seats, they will have your names on it."

The seating went like this: Gabi, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, Stoick. Everyone else sat wherever they wanted. Hiccup was searching the crowd of dragons for Toothless, but couldn't find him. He looked down at his feet with sadness. Gabi looked at him with a face of pity.

"Hiccup, he'll come out when he needs to, ok?" Gabi told him and turned to everyone, "After this is over I well return you to where you came and when you left, and you won't remember any of this untill I come to Berk in 6 months."

And with that the screen flickered on.

* * *

**Hey guys I am countuing my Jelsa and vampire book I just need a break from them.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	2. This Is Berk

**Hey chapter 2, we finally get to watch the movie. Yay! OK some background info. Gabi has a Night fury named Midnight. Midnight has blue eyes and is a bit of a lighter shade than Toothless. Disclaimer: I don't on HTTYD.**

* * *

_**FADE IN:**_

_**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE- NIGHT**_

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It's a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

_**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

The village looked surprised to hear the village's runt's voice. The teens giggled at Hiccup's description of Berk, meanwhile Gabi just thought about when would be a good time to induce her dragon and Toothless. Hiccup was smiling at his humor, glad it made someone laugh.

**_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

**My village. In a word sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

**_The camera drifts closer, circling._**

**_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places of mice or mosquitos. We have...**

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - COUTINUOUS**_

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON sweeps directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. the door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP:...dragons.**

All giggly suddenly stopped. Most of the young ones hid in their mother's sleeves, the grown ups watched in fascination at the raid, but Hiccup and Gabi looked solemnly at the screen, not wanting to watch what happens next. The dragons looked onward, happy the with the success of that raid.

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**_

_**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready to fight.**_

"Man, your light on your feet for a clumsy person." Gabi said and left the Vikings wondering about his small size.

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"True, that's very, very true." Gabi said chucking at Hiccup's statement about Vikings.

**_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the_**_ **battle.**_

Hiccup looked a little uncomfortable, not wanting to relive shooting Toothless. "Hey, are you okay?" Gabi looked at him with pity, already knowing what's bothering him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup said halfheartedly.

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

**VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Said Viking blushed "Sorry 'bout that." "No problem" Hiccup replied.

**_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._**

**_HICCUP (V.O.)_**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP:...Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

**HICCUP:...Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

**HICCUP: Ack.**

_**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**_

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

"Thanks Dad, Thank you for showing everyone that you can pick up your teenage son with one hand." Hiccup said on a very sarcastic voice. Almost everyone stopped themselves from laughing but one person (cough-Gabi-cough) laughed loudly.

**STOICK: Hiccup!? _(accusingly; to the crowd)_What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP): What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_**(IN AWE)**_** That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe?**

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**Yes I do.**

**_An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, bushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

Stoick beaming with pride looks over at his son, excepting a look of admiration, not look of disgust, not only on Hiccup's face, but also Gabi's and Astrid's faces. _  
_

**STOICK: (_barking; to his men) _What have we got?**

**VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1: None so far.**

**STOICK: (RELIEVED) Good.**

When Hiccup heard the words night fury, he looked a little sad, Ok a lot sad. He looked over to Gabi and gave a looked that asked when Toothless was coming. "Soon, Hiccup, Soon." was all she said.

* * *

**Hey, That's all for this Chapter. I'm call it The Raid.**

**Anyway, there might be another chapter up to don't know depends. GUESS WHAT?! I 'm on winter vacation. YAY! Well see ya**

**~Kittylover23114**


	3. Dragon Battle

**Hey guys here is another chapter. Sorry for the late update. Any who, onto the chapter. Disclaimer: I Don't Own HTTYD.**

* * *

**VIKING: Hoist the torches!**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**_

_**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

**GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you were carried off.**

_**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

The teens laughed and Hiccup blushed. He then realized that they going to see him training Toothless. Que groan.

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Gabi smiles at Hiccup and Gobber's relationship and reminded her of what her relationship with her father was before he passed away.

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

**HICCUP: The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Hey, who's the meathead?!" Gobber yelled

"You are!" Hiccup yelled back

**_EXT. VILLAGE-CONTINUOUS ON STOICK_**

**STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults**

_**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O)**_

**See? Old village. Lots and lots new houses.**

"No, really?! I've never noticed." Gabi said very sarcastically

"Well, you must be blind then." Tuffnut said not even noticing the sarcasm

**VIKING: FIRE!**

_**In response, the fire brigade charges though the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flame. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out the stall to watch her.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

**(DREAMY) Astrid.**

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

Astrid blushed at Hiccup's reaction. Hiccup, on the other hand, blushed from embarrassment. Gabi shouted sarcastically "Yeah, a whole lot of good that bucket did!"

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) _(PLEADING)_: Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

"You sound like my dog whenever she need to relieve herself." Gabi giggled.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup sarcastically shot back and Gabi rolled her eyes as a response.

**GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"HA, Useless, a date. Yeah, right there are only two girls on Berk our age and he's surely not in love with Ruffnut. And Astrid would never date a puny, helpless, useless fish-" Snotlout said but was cut off by Gabi sending him a _I-dare-you-to-finish-that-sentence _look.

"-bone." Snotlout finished.

"How. Dare. You. Call. Hiccup. That. He's a great guy, and if you got to know him better instead of teasing him, you would agree with me." Astrid said though clenched teeth.

"Since when did you start caring for him!?" Snotlout yelled.

"Since, forever!" Astrid yells

"Why?" Snotlout asked

"Because I love him!" Astrid shouted very loudly.

Gabi starts clapping for Astrid, until she noticed Snotlout pushing Astrid to the ground and make a bee line to Hiccup. _Oh Monkey Nuts..._

Gabi grabbed her bow, loaded an arrow, and got in between Snotlout and Hiccup. "Snotlout, unless you want to die young by the hands of a girl, I would back away slowly if I was you." Gabi threated him

"No"

"Fine, you just gave yourself a death wish." Gabi said as she released the arrow, Hiccup pushed her to the side and made her miss. She muttered "You lucky son of a gun."

"Stop it! No more fighting. Gabi are you not the one who made up the no fighting rule." Hiccup stated. "Well, look at that, Hiccup finally grew a pair." Gabi said, "Alright everyone back to your seats!" She yelled.

**GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

_**Gobber grabs a bola (Iron balls connected by a rope).**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... You can't even throw one of these!**

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds it's legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

Gabi, Hiccup, and Astrid all flinched when the Gronkle went down. This didn't go unnoticed.

**HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but...**

_**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me.**

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

**VIKING: Arggh!**

The crowd burst into laughter. "Sorry about that!" Hiccup yelled to said Viking.

**GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP: M-m-mild calibration issue...**

**GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Now, why would he want to that?" Gabi asked.

**HICCUP (_THEARTENING): _Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

"And he is absolutely right, there was consequences." Gabi said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just get use to having your left leg while you still have it." was all she said.

_**Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

_**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**_

_**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a vacant house.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders lift their heads proudly.

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles open their eyes tiredly

**_A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a__ rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._**

**_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

A few Zippelbacks head butt each other.

_**A second head pokes though the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs on top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**_

**CATAPULT OPERATOR****: They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!**

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragons whips past, spraying the base of catapult with sticky fire.**_

**_HICCUP (V.O.)_**

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have a nasty habit of catching themselves on fire**

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering toothy grin.**_

A group of Monstrous Nightmares grinned at their species on the screen. They looked fearsome and cool!

**STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLSTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**_

_**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

Both, Gabi and Hiccup grin as their favorite dragon species, both recognizing Toothless.

**STOICK: JUMP!**

"No, I think I'll stay here and burn to a crisp." Gabi, Astrid, and Hiccup say together with sarcasm.

They all look at each other. Suddenly, they bust up laughing.

_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

"And likes to lick your face." Gabi finishing screen Hiccup's line.

_**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames**_

_**HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**_

**...never misses.**

"Yeah, Night Furies are awesome..." Gabi started singing, and stopped when the entire population of Berk turned to stare at her"...Ok, I'm done."

**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"Nope. I am." Snotlout said confidently. All of a sudden growling was heard. Everyone looked for the noise, it was Gabi.

"You stay away from the dragons, Snotface." Gabi growled

_**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

**GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

**GOBBER: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**_

Gabi looks at Gobber. "You're insane, aren't you?"

Gobber shrugs.

_**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

"Hiccup, why don't you ever listen?" Gobber groaned, shaking his head.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**_

_**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Viking. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

**VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7: Come back here!**

**HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

"You do know he was never coming back right." Gabi pointed out

_**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**_

_**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

**STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"Why I atta..." Gabi threatened with a fist held high.

_**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**_

_**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles on the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

A stunned silence falls upon the group, followed by cheering. "Hiccup, my son, we're sorry we didn't believe you. As soon as we get back we'll go send a search party.."

"Don't worry dad, I already took care of it." Hiccup was looking at the ground, tears in his eyes, Astrid and Gabi noticed them. "Oh...Hiccup..."Astrid whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Gabi started rubbing his back, whispering soft, caring words into his ear.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**_Hiccup's victory was short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff_**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**

The crowd burst into laughter. He always sarcastic, even facing death.

* * *

**I'm Back! Hoped u liked it, tried to get as many comments as I can. Anyway See ya later, don't forget to R&amp;R!**

**~Kittylover23114**


	4. AN

**Ok so I have been thinking. What type of story should I do? They me in the comments or take the poll on my account. Sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter. I'll try to get going on it. **

**-Kittylover23114**


	5. The Downed Dragon

**Hey, new chappie.** **Sorry for the late update. Also the dragons are on the side next to Gabi. ****Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I'm not smart enough to come up with HTTYD.**

* * *

** _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZE, SCREAMING with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._**

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

_**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

All the Vikings are horrified. Astrid being the most, she clings onto Hiccup's arm.

_**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle , resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Your all out.**

_**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

Hiccup, Gabi, and Astrid cringed every time the Nightmare got hurt.

**HICCUP (V.O)**

**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"And what would that be?" Tuffnut asked, confused

"Shh, He's getting to it." Ruffnut whispered

_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad.**

"It's alright, I've forgiven you." Stoick said to Hiccup.

"You won't after this." Hiccup muttered.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**_

_**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

Everyone was holding their breaths, even Gabi but she knew what was going to happen. The Dragons had smug smirked and were happy they feed their Queen. 'Wait! The QUEEN!? What if she notices we're missing!?' A Nadder said worried. Gabi noticed their worry and paused the movie, getting groans and moans of all kinds. "I'm getting everyone snacks hold your yaks!" Gabi yelled to the group of Vikings. She left though a door and was gone for awhile. While she was gone...

"Sooooooooooooo..." Snotlout said, leaning toward Astrid. "You didn't mean what you said about loving Fishbone over there did you?" He asked questioningly.

Hiccup was waiting for Astrid to say that she lied and never did love him. He curled up into a ball and saw Snotlout have a smirk, like he knew what he was thinking. _'__Oh I wished Toothless was here.' _Hiccup thought. Hiccup started quietly crying, so no one would hear him.

"Um actually, I do." Astrid said to Snotlout, making him angry. Hiccup heard what Astrid said and turned toward her, "Do you mean that?" Hiccup asked quietly. Astrid nodded her head and hugged him. He hugged her back. They heard an 'AWWWW!'. They turned to see Gabi back with food. Hiccup and Astrid blushed so much, like they were getting caught doing something inappropriate.

"Hiccstrid has come!" Gabi shouted loudly, scaring the Dragons. Gabi secretly turned to them and quickly hushed them and talked to them. She came back and gave everyone Popcorn, Soda. and Candy. Hiccup and Astrid was confused on what Hiccstrid meant. Apparently, they weren't the only ones. "Hey Gabi, what does Hiccstrid mean?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"It's Hiccup's and Astrid's couple name." She said boredly, like she's said it, a Lot. Snotlout looked angry. Gabi played the movie.

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH): Okay, but I hit a night Fury.**

_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK: -STOP! Just... stop. **

_**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

_**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

"Ummm. Actually, the disaster started before Hiccup was outside." Astrid said, telling screen Stoick that. Gabi was grinning cause of the sarcastic coment Hiccup will make.

**HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

The teen started giggling as Gabi smiled at Hiccup's comment.

Most of the adults were angry at Hiccup comment.

**STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"No it's not." Gabi mumbled, feeling hopeless in this situation. Hiccup looked down solemnly.

**STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Glad we're on the same page." Hiccup mumbled. Gabi heard him and stared at him, then his father._ 'What happened to a bond between a Father and their child?' _Gabi pondered.

_**Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

**TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

_**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry I was mean to you." Astrid said sad and angry at herself.

"It's ok, Astrid. You were the only one beside Fishlegs that weren't actually mean to me, you guys just ignored me unless you guys were by yourselves." Hiccup reassured Astrid.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: He never listens.**

**GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

"Hey!" Gabi, Hiccup, and Stoick yelled. Well actually Gabi and Hiccup did jokingly. Stoick, half joking.

**HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

"But if you had gotten the son you wanted, you would have a..." Gabi shivered in disgust, "Snotlout. A strong boy with no brains. Remember brains always beat brawns." Gabi said proudly. Snotlout scoffed and was about to talk when Gabi began to glare at him.

"You know Hiccup, that sounded a lot like Stoick." Astrid giggled.

**GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"You know you just made it worse, right?" Gabi looked at Gobber. Gobber cringed hearing those words, seeing how Gabi was right.

_**Beat.**_

**HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up.**

_**They reach the**_** _doorway._**

**GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

_**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

**HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys.**

"Not anymore." Hiccup whispered and Gabi agreed with him.

_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

"Do you listen to anything I say!" Gobber yelled, frustrated. "Nope." Hiccup smirked.

_**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**_

**_A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men._**

**STOICK: Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

Gabi snickered. _'Yep. Right on Berk, moving into their new home as friends.'_

**_He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade piercing the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons._**

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING: Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK (MATER-OF-FACT): We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

_**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

**VIKING (FEEBLE): Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE): I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

_**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

"Wow, I'm feeling all the heart-felt love guys." Hiccup said sarcastically.

**STOICK (DRY): That's more like it.**

_**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

**GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

"EWWW! I did NOT need to hear that!" Gabi yelled disgusted.

**STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

_**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

**STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

"He'd probably faint when he gets face to face with a dragon!" Snotlout snorted. _'Well you got that right but at a different time, Snotface.' _Gabi couldn't help but think.

**STOICK: No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER: So am I.**

_**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

**STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

**GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK: I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER: No, you don't.**

**STOICK: No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER: No you don't!**

**STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could craw he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

"Well, sometimes different is a good thing." Gabi said defensively.

**STOICK (CONT'D): He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Gabi smirked as the trolling face popped into her head._'They do exist, but they steal your experience, what's with that?'_

**STOICK: When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

**STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Gabi said boredly.

**GOBBER: You got a headache.**

Everyone looked at Gabi.

"What. I've seen this movie like a hundred times, I know every line. Heck, I speak in movie quotes and song lyrics." Gabi stated, then turned back to the movie. So did everyone else.

**STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forest, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"You guys do know it's impossible to crush mountains, level forests, and tame seas, right?" Gabi said to the Vikings. They didn't know that.

**GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit there mark.**_

_**EXT. WOODS - DAY**_

_**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK.**_

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it an peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"Ok as a book lover, I must say, I am hurt that you did that to your book, a lovely book at most." Gabi said jokingly to Hiccup. Hiccup waits for the meeting of him and Toothless.

**HICCUP: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

"No way." Stoick breathed quietly, realizing what this means. They all realize what this means, as Hiccup and Gabi wait for their favorite Dragon species to pop up.

_**He follows it to a drowned, black dragon, it's body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

All of a sudden the Vikings start cheering. Gabi looks like she was about to cry because of what happened to Toothless tail and the state he's in. Hiccup was mad at himself, not happy at all with what he did. Astrid was sad for Toothless, while the rest of the teens were shocked. Dragons were shocked to see a rare species in a vulnerable state.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!**

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I have brought down this mighty beast!**

_**It suddenly shifts.**_

Everyone freezes at this movement. The beast was alive? the Vikings were waiting for Hiccup to kill the Dragon, to become a Viking. Hiccup and Gabi waited for what to come and Astrid realizes what happens next.

**HICUP (CONT'D): Whoa!**

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the week, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled **_**in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

Everyone, minus Gabi, Hiccup, and Astrid were happy about the beast about to die.

_**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Vikingness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

_**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**_

"Oh no..." Gobber realized what Hiccup was doing.

_**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**_

Everyone gasps, except Hiccup and Gabi. The teens are stunned but Astrid looks at the screen proud of Hiccup.

To say the Dragons were shocked is an understatement.

_**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

The crowd is quiet, too quiet. Everyone's still in shock of the events, Gabi and Hiccup less then others, Stoick the most shocked. He stands from his chair.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

Hiccup and Gabi winced at the use of Hiccup's full name. "What in Thor's hammer were you thinking!?" Stoick yelled very loudly, scaring the baby dragons. "He wasn't!" Gabi heard Snotlout's comment and punched him in the arm, hard. "You betrayed me and your village Hiccup. When we get back, your on the next bo-" Stoick stared but was interrupted.

"No." Gabi said, angry at Stoick for talking to his, HIS, son that way! "How dare you inter-" Stoick started again but was interrupted, again.

"No! How DARE YOU talk to your son, YOUR SON, that way. Like he's done something wrong!" Gabi yelled, very angry. Like if someone made a bad move, she'll set you on fire angry.

"He has, he's side with the Beasts!" Now Stoick was angry.

"Well maybe that's a GOOD THING!" Gabi yelled, hating the anger going to Hiccup and the Dragon population. Now some of the Dragons were scared of the human that smelled like a Night Fury (Gabi).

"How's that a good thing!" Stoick yelled, furious.

"BECAUSE HE KNOWS EVERYONE'S EQUAL!" Gabi yelled, almost in a dragon screech, but didn't.

"THERE'S A FINE LINE BETWEEN MAN AND BEAST!" Stoick yelled just as loud.

"MAYBE SOME MEN ARE BEAST_,_ LIKE YOU STOICK!" Gabi yelled, seriously pissed. All of the Dragons were scared of the yelling match going on, except the two Night Furies on the rafters. _'We have to end this, Toothless.' _The female Night Fury to the Male, Toothless, who was enjoying this to much. _'Awww! Do we have to!' _Toothless whined. _'Unless you want Hiccu__p to die, yes.'_ She said fiercely. That got his attention. She didn't wait for the signal, she flew down. While they were talking...

"THAT'S IT!" Stoick yelled angrily and lunged for Gabi. But something else happened.

"Night Fury!" Yelled Gobber

"Get down!" Spitelout shouted

A roar followed by two thuds made everyone freeze, even the Dragons.

"Midnight!" "Toothless!" Gabi and Hiccup said at the same time.

"Midnight, I told you and Toothless to wait for the signal." Gabi scolded the female Night Fury, Midnight. _'I was worried that you would get hurt!' _ Midnight garbled. "I had everything under control." Gabi said but Midnight pulled a_ are-you-serious_ face. Gabi rolled her eyes and turned to everyone.

* * *

**I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Anyways, Midnight and Toothless are in now. Yeah Baby! Please leave a review if you liked it and tell me what you thought during Gabi and Stoick's Yelling Match. Until next Chapter, Bu-Bye!**

**~Kittylover23114**


	6. The Downed Dragon (Part 2)

**I'M BACK! On to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

"Everyone!' Gabi yelled, getting everyone's attention. "This is Midnight." She said, pointing at a Night Fury with light black scales and light blue eyes. "And this is Toothless." She pointed at a black Night Fury with green eyes.

Toothless looked at everyone and, once he saw they weren't a threat, retracted his teeth and stuck his tongue out. Hiccup chuckled at Toothless.

Stoick looked at the two Night Furies, a scowl on his face.

Gabi looked at Stoick and glared.

"Alright, Everyone! Back to the movie!" Everyone sat back down. Toothless sat behind Hiccup and Astrid. Midnight did the same with Gabi. They all leaned back and watched the screen as it played.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS **_**Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

**STOICK: Hiccup.**

"Busted!" The twins called out.

**HICCUP (CAUGHT): Dad. Uh... _Stoick stands, takes a deep breath._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son. _Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same time._**

**HICCUP, STOICK: I've decided I don't want to, I think it's time you learn to fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

Everybody started laughing at the irony and the fact their more alike than they think.

**(BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

**STOICK (CONT'D): You go first.**

**HICCUP: No, you go first.**

**STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP (SCRAMBLING): Oh man, I should've gone first.**

The teens giggled, while the rest calmed down their laughing.

**Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home**

**STOICK: -You'll need this. _Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._**

**HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

Everyone went silent.

"Neither do I." Astrid whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Hiccup and Astrid, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Gabi started sing, but stopped when Astrid gave her a death stare. "Okay, I'm done."

**STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

"I'm pretty sure that he won't." Gabi muttered, somewhat loudly.

**HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK: It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

"Okay, this might just be me, this is really depressing." Gabi said, leaning against Midnight.

**STOICK: This is serious son! _Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down._**

**STOICK (CONT'D): When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"Uh..No thanks." Hiccup said.

**When means you walk like us.**

"Slouching is bad for your back."

**You talk like us.**

"Pass."

**You think like us.**

"I like my brain, thank you very much."

**No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically Hiccup)... this.**

**HICCUP: But you just gestured to all of me.**

"I think that's your catchphrase, Hiccup." Fishlegs said, looking at him.

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

**STOICK: Deal?**

**HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

Everyone started laughing quietly.

**STOICK: DEAL!? _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no win argument._**

**HICCUP (RESIGNED): Deal. _Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads to the door._**

**STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe. _Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe._**

Gabi looked at Hiccup, then Stock. The former looked happy now that Toothless was there. But the latter looked pissed, probably because Hiccup and Gabi had sided with the Dragons.

* * *

**Hey. So this was interesting. Also... I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 7 MONTHS. *gives cookies* BYE! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~Kittylover23114**


End file.
